<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sirens Song by Aroomie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321085">Sirens Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie'>Aroomie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Feral Behavior, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Haunted Grave, Haunted Town, Human Sacrifice, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Mass Grave, Monsters, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Scared Jaskier | Dandelion, Sirens, Whump, wraiths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sirens song leads many to their death, their voice leading them to a watery grave, but what happens when one is banished? "Dried out" and forced to live as a human? </p><p>Why... She tries to regain what she's lost, of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Witcher Flash Fic Challenge: Halloween Special</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sirens Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt’s head lolled forward in exasperation when he heard the long-suffering sigh for the tenth time in barely five minutes, huffing himself then smiling as he turned to look over his shoulder at Jaskier who was meandering along behind the Witcher, kicking rocks with his feet and hands shoved so far into his pockets Geralt wonders how they are staying on, the bard’s shoulders hunched adorably around his ears.</p><p>“Jaskier.” Geralt spoke gently, stopping in his step and pulling Roach’s lead to have her stop as well. The bard perked up at his name.</p><p>“Yes, love?” Jaskier chirped with false cheer and Geralt couldn’t help but smile at his bard, lifting a hand and beckoning him closer and the bard, of course, skips on over with overzealous excitement. Once he was within reach, Geralt wrapped his arm around Jaskier’s waist and pulled the bard against him and placed a sweet kiss against his lips. Jaskier squeaked in surprise and tensed at the sudden kiss for only a moment before relaxing into it and wrapping his arms around Geralt’s shoulders. They indulged in the kiss for a good minute before Jaskier had to pull away for air, breathing hard, and Geralt licked his lower lip with a wolfish smile as he stared down at Jaskier’s kiss swollen lips.</p><p>“Do you have to go?” Jaskier whimpered and Geralt smiled just that little bit more normal. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Jask, but I do. It’s a Witcher’s job.” Geralt said. “And you know that Eskel and Lambert are too far to get there within a decent time.” He added and Jaskier wiggled his head side to side, mouthing the words as he did. </p><p>“I just wish you could take a break, you know? Have some us time, watch me sing your praise in front of a large crowd like it’s meant to be!” Jaskier said excitedly and Geralt couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the newfound energy coming off of his bard.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what.” Geralt said, leaning in to kiss Jaskier’s cheek. “I’ll go look into this monster,” He kisses Jaskier’s nose. “Deal with it as quickly as possible.” He kisses Jaskier’s forehead. “And rush to meet you.” He kisses Jaskier’s other cheek. “And perhaps, depending on the time, I may get to you in time to see you perform.” Geralt said and finally placed a sweet kiss on Jaskier’s lips. The bard whimpered and tried pressing closer to the kiss, making Geralt chuckle softly and pull away as he stared down at his bard with a lifted brow. </p><p>“Alright, alright! Fine, but you better be there!” Jaskier demanded and Geralt laughed.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Geralt said quietly and Jaskier began walking ahead of him and Roach. “Jaskier.” Geralt called to him and the bard spun around to look at him. “We don’t have to part ways until tomorrow.” Geralt said with a small grin and Jaskier stared at him blankly for a moment, his eyes raking over Geralt’s body and stopping at his waist and a small smirk tugs at Jaskier’s mouth. </p><p>“Well then, I get to give my Witcher sweet memories to remember me by.” The bard purred and walked over to Geralt, the Witcher pulling him into his arms and together they found a clearing far enough off the road that they would not get interrupted by anything or anyone and made camp earlier than they normally would and Geralt spend the entirety of their evening making his bard sing.</p><p>**</p><p>They walked together the next day until noon, Geralt pulling Jaskier into a deep kiss that left the bard breathless and smiling like a dope with the promise to be as quick as he could. The Witcher then proceeded to jump into Roach’s saddle and gave one quick air kiss to Jaskier before digging his heels into Roach’s flank and sent the girl forward in a lazy trot. Jaskier stared after him, smiling stupidly still until he finally shook his head and shook off the dazed feeling he always got when Geralt kissed him like that and spun on his toes and headed in the other direction. </p><p>He hummed and played his lute while he walked, working on his ballads and even working his way through a new tune he wanted to surprise Geralt with. After everything they had been through, the djinn, Yennefer, Cintra, the drama of Jaskier showing up at Kaer Morhen with one of Geralt’s brothers after stitching the wolf up after a hunt, Geralt finally pulled his head from his ass and realized his feelings to Jaskier and the two of them have been together ever since and were now approaching on their third year together. </p><p>As Jaskier walked, headed towards Oxenfurt for one of the largest annual bardic competitions held there, and let his mind wander. He wanted to give Geralt as many memorable things as possible for when Jaskier could no longer be by his side, the horrible side effect of being human. He didn’t want Geralt to be alone, to give him as many things of himself he could possibly give so that the Witcher always had a piece of him with him. </p><p>Jaskier was so focused on his lute, the strings, working out the words for his songs that he did not realize he’d taken a wrong turn. He attention shifting to the partially dead trees and run-down looking cabins that made up the town, if it could be called that, and frowned slightly. He wandered around, turning on his heel as he peered in windows and doors, looking for any sign of another person until he finally came across what looked like the tavern and huffed a small breath before pushing the door open and stepping inside. Jaskier coughed as dust kicked up in his face.</p><p>“The fuck?!” A horse voice drew his attention and Jaskier looked up to see a portly fellow staring at him like he’s seen a ghost. </p><p>“Ah, finally. I was starting to believe this town was abandoned.” Jaskier said. “Where is everyone?” Jaskier asked and the portly man frowned. </p><p>“Ya haven’t heard?” The man asked. “This town be plagued by the undead. Them ghosts.” He said and Jaskier frowned. </p><p>“Ghosts?” Jaskier asked and the man nodded quickly. </p><p>“Us folk stay indoors, hopin’ for some Witcher to come along and help us.” The man said and Jaskier smiled. </p><p>“Truly? Well, have no fear, my good man! For I know of a Witcher who would happily provide his services.” Jaskier said happily and reached up for the medallion around his neck, a trinket he’d asked Yennefer to make for him and the other wolves so that they could keep in touch with one another -mostly for hunts too large for one Witcher to take on alone or if one of them was in trouble- and the portly man looked hopeful for a second. His eyes shifted behind Jaskier and his hope faded and turned into confused worry and Jaskier was about to ask him what was behind him but the sudden feeling of something hitting him on the back of the head made his world tilt and the floor rushed to greet him. </p><p>“You know better than to trust outsiders, Owner.” A female voice said and Jaskier barely had time to register her voice and understand what was going on before his world went black. </p><p>When Jaskier woke again, he was in an unfamiliar room and he squinted into the dimly lit space. His eyes quickly adjusted, nothing like Geralt’s vision by any means but it was enough to have Jaskier recoil and scrunch his nose as he was greeted with the sight of what looked to be <i>hundreds</i> of skulls littering the walls and stacked in the corners. Jaskier let out a low whimper, trying to pull away from the sight but found he couldn’t move, his back met a wall and his arms spread out and bound with his ankled tied together but able to move about and he tried desperately to tug at his binds. </p><p>“Oh! You’re awake. How delightful.” Jaskier stopped tugging at his bindings and stared in wide-eyed horror at the woman from the tavern. </p><p>“Who are you!?” Jaskier demanded and the woman looked taken aback for a second before smiling widely.</p><p>“Ah, yes. Where are my manners.” She giggled with delight. “I am Amena.” She faux bowed and looked at Jaskier. “And you, darling boy, are exactly what I need.” Jaskier felt a cold sweat run down his spine as the woman, Amena, smiled at him so feral her teeth should have been sharp like a shark. </p><p>“What… What does that mean!?” Jaskier asked, glaring at the woman and she giggled once again.</p><p>“Oh, silly boy. Do you not understand?” Amena purred. “You are here because you were drawn.” She walked over to Jaskier, her hips swaying seductively, and Jaskier flinched back when she reached out to touch his chin, she glared at him when he flinches and instead grabs his jaw roughly and pulled his face to hers. Jaskier’s eyes grew wide with renewed horror as Amena’s eyes changed from a pearly blue to a sickly yellow, her teeth this time truly shifting to those of a shark, and her growing smile was even more terrifying. “You shall give me back what was taken from me.” She said and anyone who was outside the woman’s hut, a run-down thing just like the rest of the town a few miles out, would hear the inhuman screams that ripped from the bard’s throat.</p><p>****</p><p>Geralt snarled and gripped Roach’s reins tightly, he’d spend a whole fucking day hunting down the alderman of the town rumoured to have a monster problem only to find that it was a group of fucking <i>children</i> pulling a prank on Witcher’s, apparently, three others had travelled through the town following the rumour and Geralt left the man with piss stained trousers and an order to stop the children from spreading the bull shit rumour and wasting a Witcher’s time, less the Witcher’s decide to ignore them completely and they can get eaten by real monsters. Geralt growled, reaching up and gently touching his medallion. </p><p>“Jaskier?” Geralt spoke out loud. It was strange, usually, Jaskier would have been talking nonstop at least two hours after they’d parted, the bard always saying how much he’d missed him already and teasing him until one of his brothers chimed in and begged them to stop medallion fucking, but he had been silent for hours and something didn’t sit right with Geralt.  </p><p>He was forced to make camp and he kept trying to reach Jaskier through the medallion throughout the night and into the next morning, even as he mounted Roach and set her down the road, his hand now constantly on the medallion as he kept trying to reach his bard. </p><p>“What the fuck, Jaskier… Where are you?” Geralt growled, staring down the road. His attention snapped towards the trees when a blood-curdling scream broke through the air, Geralt grabbed Roach’s reins and steered her off the path and into the trees.</p><p>****</p><p>Jaskier screamed. </p><p>He screamed when Amena showed him her eyes and teeth, he screamed when she showed him the grotesquely shaped knife she was going to use to cut him, he screamed when she pushed up his doublet and made a cut along his lower stomach hop bone to hip bone and gathered the blood dripping down his skin. He bit back the whimper that wanted to crawl out of his throat when Amena cut away his clothes, leaving him bare, and he watched as she took the blood she collected from him and began mixing it with other various things. </p><p>He gagged as he watched her dig her fingers into the throat of a toad and <i>pulled</i>, ripping its body apart and letting its entrails drop into the bowl of his blood, watched as she added sticks and leaves, the blood of a squirrel and something that looked suspiciously like the heart of something then began mixing it all. The sounds alone making Jaskier want to vomit and he shut his eyes tightly so he didn’t have to watch. </p><p>“Almost there, my darling boy.” Amena cooed, smiling over at him with her false appearance. </p><p>“Why are you doing this!?” Jaskier demanded, tugging his bindings. </p><p>“You still don’t understand? No one new comes to the town, not unless they are drawn here by myself.” Amena smiled, bringing the mixture she’d made over to Jaskier. “I lost something, you see, something I have been trying to get back. The mean I have been using, however, seems to be… Inadequate.” Amena frowned and dipped her fingers into the mix then brought them over to Jaskier’s body and began drawing on his skin. “Then I realized, I needed something more, something different, something the same.” Amena smiled, those sharp teeth once again in her mouth and Jaskier tried pulling away. Amena snarled at him. “Do not move! If one symbol is out of place, this will all be for naught!” She yelled and Jaskier stilled, staring in terror. She smiled again. “Good boy. Now… Where was I? Ah, yes.” </p><p>Amena continued to draw on Jaskier’s body, her fingers moving elegantly as she created the strange shapes and designs across Jaskier’s skin, even drawing them on his penis. Jaskier turned his head away, frowning.</p><p>“I still don’t see what that has to do with me.” Jaskier mumbled and Amena just giggled, and suddenly a wave of pain crashed through the bard’s body and he gasped loudly. </p><p>“Don’t you get it? You, darling boy, are like me. I just need to awaken it.” She smiled widely, cupping his jaw with her hands and turning him to look at her. “You came here to help me regain my true form, the form that will allow me to take revenge on my sisters in the sea.” Amena purred and tears rolled down Jaskier’s face. A siren. Amena was a fucking Siren!?</p><p>Jaskier screamed as his bones began snapping and popping out of place, the noise ringing in his ears, and he continued to scream even as his voice went horse as his skin began splitting open.</p><p>****</p><p>Geralt urged Roach faster, the screaming getting louder, and soon the Witcher was pulling on her reins and staring in shocked surprise. The town was run down and looked about ready to crumble, but for some reason, people were living here, people that were currently running down the streets and trying to get away from at least five different wraiths. Geralt jumped off of Roach, pulled out his silver blade and quickly fished through the saddlebags for oils and potions before slapping Roach’s’ haunch and sent her running away from the battle then spun about and charged at the nearest wraith that was about to swipe at a child. </p><p>The battle took longer then Geralt would have liked, only managing to ‘kill’ three of the wraiths while the others rushed off and Geralt forced a harsh breath through his nose, wiping off his blade and sheathing it before turning around and offering a hand to a woman who had tripped and was still on the ground. She hesitated for only a second, then reached up and took his hand and he effortlessly lifted her to her feet and she thanked him before running off to find her family. </p><p>“Ah, Witcher!” Geralt turned around at the voice, brow lifting as a portly man came running over to him. “Thank all the gods one of ya’s finally came!” He exclaimed and Geralt’s brow lifted further. </p><p>“No one is ever excited to see a Witcher.” Gerlt said but the man shook his head quickly. </p><p>“No, truly! We desperately need help!” The man said and Geralt looked around at the aftermath of the wraiths.</p><p>“So I gathered.” Geralt growled, looking back to the man. “They attack in groups like this?” Geralt asked and the man nodded.</p><p>“This is the smallest group we’ve seen in weeks!” The man cried and Geralt’s brow ticked.</p><p>“Smallest? There’s more?” Geralt asked unbelievingly and the man nodded so hard it looked like his head would fall off.</p><p>“The hill over yonder… “ The man said, motioning over his shoulder. “They stay there most days, but groups come in and terrorize the people, killing only in rare cases. I think they get a thrill from it.” The man said and Geralt frowned hard as he looked past the man to where he motioned, he gave a firm nod. </p><p>“Stay here.” Geralt ordered and the man nodded quickly again. Geralt walked past the man, heading towards the far end of town and over the hill, he had to walk a couple of minutes more but he already knew this was more than just a dozen wraiths. He lowered himself into a crawl and moved to the peek of one final hill and his eyes grew wide as he stared down into the mass grave, bodies of different stages of decay, belongings were thrown about and discarded, and there were wraiths <i>every where</i>. Geralt stopped counting after he reached twenty, sliding back down the hill and got a good distance from the spectral’s so he did not draw attention to himself then grabbed hold of the medallion.</p><p>“Eskel! Lambert!” He hissed, keeping his voice still low enough just in case. </p><p>“Yo! What’s up?” Lambert’s voice came chirping through after a minute and Geralt rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I have a hunt, going to need some help.” Geralt spoke, looking over his shoulder in the direction of the grave. </p><p>“Awwe, the famous White Wolf can’t handle a little hunt?” Eskel’s voice came over, teasing, and both he and Lambert laughed softly.</p><p>“It’s wraiths, and--” Geralt was cut off.</p><p>“Wraiths? You can’t handle a couple of spirits? The fuck Geralt, you’re losing your touch in your old age.” Lambert teased and Geralt growled.</p><p>“I stopped counting how many I saw.” Geralt snarled and the medallion grew silent. </p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” Eskel asked.</p><p>“I stopped counting. I reached twenty, then stopped counting!” Geralt growled as he stepped back into town, heading towards the portly man who gave him direction. </p><p>“Twenty… Twenty!? How the fuck is there more than twenty?!” Lambert asked loudly and Geralt scoffed.</p><p>“You have to see it to believe it, Lambert.” Geralt said and there was a low hum through the medallion. </p><p>“Where are you?” Eskel asked and Geralt looked around. </p><p>“Honestly? Not a fucking clue. Some forgotten town on the road to Oxenfurt, about half days ride from Rinde. To the northeast.” Geralt said and Eskel made a humming noise. </p><p>“I’m in Novigrad right now, but I heard Triss was in town, I can ask her to make me a portal.” Eskel said and Lambert cursed quietly. </p><p>“I’m a days ride from Novigrad, I can meet up with Eskel there and we can go together.” Lambert said and Geralt nodded even though his brothers couldn’t see. “Hey, is anyone else surprised not to hear Jaskier in all of this?” Lambert asked and Geralt felt something cold and vial seizes in his chest.</p><p>“You know… I was wondering that myself.” Eskel said. </p><p>“We will figure out what happened to Jaskier later, I’m sure he’s off somewhere and left his medallion in his room. Remember the winter he tried teaching Cirihow to--?” Geralt was cut off again.</p><p>“Oh yeah!! I remember that! Fucker was bedridden for <i>days</i>.” Lambert cackles in delight, the wind coming from his medallion telling Geralt that his brother was already riding in a strong gallop. </p><p>“Travel safe, Lambert. I will try to get more information from the townsfolk here.” Geralt said and Lambert scoffed in offence. </p><p>“I will look for Triss, ask for her help with that portal.” Eskel said and Geralt nodded again, dropping his medallion and heading towards the portly man to get more information. He didn’t even care about getting paid at this point, that was just <i> too many</i> wraiths.</p><p>****</p><p>Jaskier had lost consciousness at some point, his body in so much pain that his mind shut down so he didn’t have to suffer through it all. When he came back to himself, he didn’t know how long it had been, his mind still fuzzy with the pain still tingling across his skin, Amena staring at him with an odd sort of delight and astonishment. </p><p>“Look at you.” Amena breathed, reaching out and trailing her fingers across something that definitely was <i>not</i> part of Jaskier before, wiping off blood from the new appendage. “You’re… You’re dazzling!” Amena squealed in delight and smiled so wide it looked like it hurt, the sharp teeth that were still there making her look all the more terrifying with how far her moth stretched. “I’m almost sad it has to end this way, you would be an amazing mate, even if you are not a pureblood.” Amena said happily and Jaskier growled quietly. </p><p>“I have… A mate… Already…” Jaskier panted and Amena’s smile fell, scowling at him.</p><p>“Oh, do you now? Who?” Amena asked and Jaskier just smiled at her, trying desperately to ignore the metallic taste in his mouth. Amena snarled and backhanded Jaskier so hard that his head whipped to the side hard enough to make his neck crack and make him lose consciousness again. “I feel less guilty about ending you.” Amena sneered for a second longer before a pleased smile replaces the look, watching as more of Jaskier’s body changes.</p><p>****</p><p>Geralt was growing impatient, pacing back and forth in the room the portly man had offered for him to stay at while he waited for his brothers. He hadn’t heard much from the medallion since Lambert ran into Eskel and they both cussed each other out, then the medallion grew silent and if felt like forever until finally, <i>finally</i>, a portal opened in the street and Geralt came running out in time to see his brothers and Triss walking through. </p><p>“Geralt!” Triss said happily, smiling wide. “Lovely to see you again.” She said and Geralt gave a gentle smile and nod to her while Eskel walked over and clapped his shoulder. “I hear we are missing a bard too?” Triss asked and Geralt nodded, looking grave, and Triss smiled more to try and cover the worry. “I’m sure he’s fine, probably just misplaced the medallion. Remember when he and Yennefer went to the hot springs and---”</p><p>“Oh, no! We are not remembering that!” Lambert groused and Eskel laughed while Geralt shook his head fondly. “So, Geralt, where oh where is this supposedly large number of wraiths?” Lambert asked and Geralt tipped his head forward to motion past Eskel’s shoulder. </p><p>“We may as well get this done now. So get your gear ready to go.” Geralt said and his brothers nodded. “Extra bags?” Geralt asked, holding out his hand and both his brothers handed him their saddlebags and he took them to his room, grabbing his own gear, and then headed back out and watched as his brothers poured oil onto their blades while Triss snapped her fingers in anticipation, sparks flying from her fingertips. </p><p>“Let’s get going.” Eskel said and Geralt lead the way. Geralt had to slap Lambert when they got closer, the young wolf continuously babbling about how there was no way that there were that many wraiths in one place, and they all followed suit when Geralt ducked low and crawled to the peek of the hill. Geralt looked towards his brothers and watched as their expressions went from fond disbelieving to horrified as reality hit them in the face.</p><p>Lambert looked at Geralt and the white-haired Witcher simply motioned his hand out towards the field, brow lifted, and Lambert gaped at Geralt with no words. There were no words for this, and if there was, whoever thought of it should be shot for ever having witnessed it before. Eskel slowly shook his head while Triss cupped her hands over her mouth and stared at all the wraiths floating about. </p><p>“Shall we?” Geralt asked quietly and the trio nodded. They all climbed to their feet and the Witchers clanged their swords against the rocks near their feet to draw the attention of the wraiths then charged down the hill while Triss gave support with shields and fire. </p><p>The battle lasted for hours, Triss’ back up proving very valuable and preventing the wolves from getting too injured, the worst one was a large gash on Lambert’s side but nothing that a dose of swallow wouldn’t fix. The three wolves walked up the hill, shoving at each other and joking about how poorly each of them did, and Geralt turned to look for Triss and saw the sorceress hunched over something.</p><p>“Triss?” Geralt called for her and she flinched. Geralt’s brow pinched as he watched her, something large now in her hands and Geralt felt his blood run cold when she turned around holding an all to familiar lute. </p><p>“Geralt, I…” Triss started but trailed off, frowning as she looked at the lute in her hands and Geralt stumbled back a step. </p><p>“No… No.” Geralt stared wide-eyed at the lute and Eskel placed a hand on his shoulder. “He’s not dead!” Geralt yelled suddenly, making them all flinch.</p><p>“Geralt… His lute in with all these bodies…” Lambert tried and Geralt whirled on him.</p><p>“Then where is his!? If he was dead, he would be here! We’d all be able to see that ridiculous blue doublet he loved!” Geralt shoved Eskel’s hand away and began storming back towards town. “He’s not fucking de--” Geralt’s was drowned out by a sudden inhuman shrieking of a creature in a rage. </p><p>Geralt looked over his shoulder at his brothers and Triss, the sorceress having shouldered Jaskier’s lute, and they shared a nod before running off towards the direction of the noise. </p><p>****</p><p>Amena screeched, she screeched so loud that Jaskier swore his ears were bleeding.</p><p>“How is it not enough?!” She screams, throwing things around. “How are you not pure enough!?” She yelled, pointing her knife at Jaskier and making the bard flinch. “Your colours! Your appearance! Yet you don’t have enough!” She continued yelling, grabbing one of the skulls off the wall and began pacing, moving the skull from one hand to the other while still holding the knife. Jaskier stared, a nauseous feeling filling his gut as he realized that the skull was so small, small enough to be a child’s.</p><p>“After everything! You have no idea what this is like!” Amena screamed. “No idea! I was forced here, forced to have your… Your… Horrid words fill my mouth! Your filthy hands touching me unwantedly! I used to be a predator! You all were my prey! My meals! Then one day my sisters believed I did them wrong and banished me! They took away my tail, my wings, and left me to rot on this fucking rock!” Amena seethed, pacing around angrily, finally shoving the skull back where she found it and turned to Jaskier. “Never mind! Perhaps you will work! I will make it work!” She yelled, approaching Jaskier with the knife at the read and he tried to struggle in his bindings, but of course, it was useless. </p><p>Jaskier watched as Amena pulled the dagger back and was about to plunge it forward when suddenly the door to her hut exploded, splinters flying about and dislodging many of the skulls collected on the back wall facing the door and Amena looked over in shock while Jaskier did his best to keep the relieved whimper from leaving his throat while he watched as Eskel stepped through the splintered remains of the door, followed by Lambert and finally Geralt. </p><p>They all looked towards Amena and the woman screamed, making them all cover their ears, and Jaskier growled as he kicked off the wall and hit Amena in the back of the knee with his heel and the woman stopped screaming as she fell to the floor and turned back on him with a snarl. </p><p>“You insolent little mutt!” She yelled, getting to her feet again, dragging her nails across the stone floor and creating sparks, catching flame, and she brought her hand back over her head to swipe at Jaskier but froze as a sickening sound of metal sliding through meat made her pause. Her eyes widening slowly as she looked down and peered at the blade sticking out of her belly.</p><p>“Leave my bard alone.” Geralt snarled and Amena looked over her shoulder at him, her lips pulled back in a cruel smile as she started to laugh.</p><p>“A Witcher? His mate was a Witcher?” She laughs even more. “Oh. Oh, such a lovely ironic event.” Amena coughed, looking back at Jaskier, the bard now limp in his bindings and staring at her. “See if he loves you now, hmm?” She said cheekily before gasping loudly as the blade was pulled away and soon sliced through her neck, cleaving her head from her shoulders. </p><p>“Jaskier!” Eskel ran over and broke the bard’s bindings, Geralt finally looking up from the dead body of the woman and got a good look at Jaskier as Eskel took the bard’s weight and gently lowered him to the floor. Jaskier had various parts of his body covered in vibrant sky and sapphire blue scales, mostly around his hips, ribs, neck, and shoulder areas while what looked like should have been gills streaked across his neck and two large and very distinctive sirens wings now protruding from his back.</p><p>“Jask.” Geralt breathed and rushed over, Jaskier letting out a weak whimpering noise as Geralt lifted his head and placed it against his thigh. He barely registered as Triss came over to look at him. </p><p>“These are awakening symbols.” Triss said, gently touching Jaskier’s skin where the markings were drawn.</p><p>“Awakening symbols?” Eskel asked and Triss nodded.</p><p>“In some very rare cases, a child would be born with their powers dormant, this is mostly used with vampires, and these symbols will be drawn to awaken their abilities.” Triss said, looking over Jaskier’s body some more. “Jaskier just have trace amounts of siren blood in his family.” Triss said and suddenly Jaskier was completely alert, thrashing about o sit up properly so he could look at Geralt.</p><p>“I didn’t know! Geralt I didn’t know, I swear! I would have told you, I would have---” Jaskier began rambling, tears filling his eyes and Geralt cut him off.</p><p>“I know, Jask. I know. Calm down, just breath.” Geralt pulled Jaskier to him, letting the bard cling tightly to his shoulders as he cried and shared a look with his brothers and Triss. “It’s okay, Jask. It’s okay.” Geralt kept repeating, pressing his lips to Jaskier’s crown and began to gently rock the bard, listening as his beloved sobbed till he was horse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>